The Prince And The Princess
by Shrew-hanyou
Summary: An Inuyasha version of a skit that I love with mutiple endings. Oh, well... imange this, King Sango and Queen Miroku
1. The Intro?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that involves Inuyasha. Nor the skit, who I have no idea who made the orignal idea up  
  
**_Note:_** My brother did a skit called _'The Prince and The Princess'_, which he saw in the first place at BoyScout camp oO, and I just popped up with an Inuyasha version of it after watching it about (mumble) times. I will write the main bulk of it and then different variations of the endings (bows)  
  
Oh, yes, I do realize that Sango is the King and Miroku is the Queen, it just was for amusements sake, don't question me! (brandishs sword... backwards) Oh, erm (clears throat) (throws sword away)

Examples of an extra in the play - **Guard#4 (played by Hakkaku): .....** or **Younger Princess (played by Rin): **..... etc...  
  
ANYWAYS, enough rambling, just go ahead and enjoy the play (bows again and scampers of to be the Dictator/Director)  
  
== == == == == == == == == == == == == == == == ==  
  
**Cast:** The Prince: _Inuyasha  
_ The Guard: _Shippo  
_ The King: _Sango_  
The Queen: _Miroku_  
The Princess: _Kagome_  
  
Narrator: _Kirara_ **((yes, she can talk in this and is kinda the voice of sanity))**  
Extras: _Souta, Kohaku, Myoga, Kagura, Kanna, Naraku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Kaede, Kikyo, Inutashio aka Inu-Papa_ **((who cares is Inu and Sess's dad is dead, he is still in this play))**

**

* * *

**  
  
**Narrator:** Our story starts with our Prince riding along towards the castle of the kingdom of (mumblemumble).  
  
**The Prince:** Humdedum, oh, look, I have finally arrived after weeks (is hit by Koga, who is playing his horse at the moment) ok, days of travel. (hops off his _horse_'s back) (swaggers up to the Guard) Guard!.  
  
**The Guard:** Oi?.  
  
**The Prince:** I have come to marry the Princess (his _horse_ glares at him, growling..... strange horse).  
  
**The Guard:** Ahh, good goal that. Marrying a Princess.  
  
**The Prince:** (eye twitch) Will you go tell the King?.  
  
**The Guard:** Oh, yes, I should do that. (walks over to King) There is some guy that wants to marry your daughter.  
  
**The King:** Let me ask the Queen. Wife, err Husband?. Spouse?! Yes, that works, spouse?.  
  
**The Queen:** Yes?.  
  
**The King:** Some guy wants to marry our daughter.  
  
**The Queen:** Is he a prince?.  
  
**The King:** I would imange so.  
  
**The Queen:** Ok, let me ask. Daughter?.  
  
**The Princess:** I'm busy, what do you want?.  
  
**The Queen:** Some prince wants to marry you.  
  
**The Princess:** I said I'm busy washing my hair!.  
  
**The Queen:** (turns to King) She said 'NO!'.  
  
**The King:** Very well (turns to the Guard) She said 'NO!'.  
  
**The Guard:** Oook (turns to Prince) She said 'NO!'.  
  
**The Prince:** Damnit, I will return (five seconds later) I have returned.  
  
**The Guard:** It is tomorrow already?.  
  
**The Prince:** Umm... sure?.  
  
**The Guard:** King, that guy is back again.  
  
**The King:** What guy?.  
  
**The Guard:** (sweatdrop) The prince that wants to marry your daughter.  
  
**The King:** Oh, that guy. Queen, ask our daughter again.  
  
**The Queen:** The dude is back again?.  
  
**The King:** It seems so.  
  
**The Queen:** Daughter, do you-  
  
**The Princess:** I. AM. BUSY!!.  
  
**The Queen:** She said 'NO!!'.  
  
**The King:** She said 'NO!!'.  
  
**The Guard:** Whatever.. (turns to the Prince.. again) She said 'NO!!'.  
  
**The Prince:** Darvit.  
  
**The Guard:** Dar.. vit?.  
  
**The Prince:** (drops to a whisper) I don't want to be sat for cussing.  
  
**The Guard:** Ahh... that makes sense.  
  
**The Prince:** I vill be back! (seventeen minutes later) I AM BACK! Ask him again, will you?.  
  
**The Guard:** She already said no you baka, just deal with that. I am not going through the repeitive thing of asking them again. 

**The Prince:** Why you, STAB DIE! (stabs the Guard).  
  
**The Guard:** (is dead).  
  
== == == == == == == == == == == == == == == == ==  
  
I will have WHO KNOWS how many endings. Probaly as many ideas or suggestions/requests I get. Yes, I welcome and want suggestions please (smile) Sooo.. review?


	2. Ending 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that involves Inuyasha. Nor the skit, who I have no idea who made the orignal idea up

Umm...... what to say?. Nothing really (waves) ENJOY!!  
  
== == == == == == == == == == == == == == == == ==  
  
**The Prince:** (hops over to the King) King, I want to marry your daughter.  
  
**The King:** She already no didn't she?.  
  
**The Prince:** Ahh... yes, but is there harm in asking?.  
  
**The King:** I am NOT asking again (glare).  
  
**The Prince:** Erg, STAB DIE! (stabs the King).  
  
**The King:** Ack! (dies).  
  
**The Prince:** (bounces over the Queen).  
  
**The Queen:** You have the audacity to stand here and be about to ask me after killing my husb.... spouse and the runty Guard to marry my daughter... NO!!!!! I SAY NO!.  
  
**The Prince:** STAAAB DIIE! (stabs the Queen).  
  
**The Queen:** You missed?!.  
  
**The Prince:** (stabs again).  
  
**The Queen: **Really, I would sue your training master, you can't even stab someone who is sitting down five feet away from you.  
  
**The Prince:** AHHH!!! (stabs again).  
  
**The Queen:** My arm! (cletchs arm).  
  
**The Prince:** Good enough (shoves the Queen down a mysteriously appearing hole in the ground).  
  
**The Queen:** Ahhhhhhh- (takes breath) -hhhhhhhhh- (takes breath) -hhhhhhhhh- (takes breath) -hhhhhhhhh- (takes breath) -hhhhhhhhh- (takes breath) -hhhhhhhhh- (takes breath) -hhhhhhhhh- (takes breath) -hhhhhhhhh- (takes breath) -hhhhhhhhh- (takes breath) -hhhhhhhhh- (takes breath) -hhhhhhhhh- (takes breath) -hhhhhhhhh- (takes breath) -hhhhhhhhh- (takes breath)- hhhhhhhhh- (takes breath) -hhhhhhhhh- (takes breath) -hhhhhhhhh- (takes breath) -hhhhhhhhh- (takes breath) -hhhhhhhhh- (takes breath) -hhhhhhhhh- (takes breath) -hhhhhhhhh- (takes breath) -hhhhhhhhh- (takes breath) -hhhhhhhhh- (takes breath) -hhhhhhhhh- (takes breath) -hhhhhhh!!!! (finally shuts up).  
  
**The Prince:** (mutters under breath 'finally') (skips over to the Princess) Princess, will you finally listen to my fucki.....(trails off) oh, shit!.  
  
**The Princess:** SIT!!.  
  
**The Prince:** Oww... anyways, will you marry me?.  
  
**The Princess:** (ponders) Sure!.  
  
**The Prince:** Why you, STAB DIE! (stabs the Princess).  
  
**The Princess:** (dies).  
  
**The Prince:** Oh shoot, she said yes. (kicks ground) Damn, third one this week (walks.. well, runs off).  
  
**Narrator:** And so our story ends. On a side note, Kagome came 'back' to life to sit Inuyasha till he begged for mercy. Maybe it had something to do with three other girls. Sesshomaru is still laughing his head off. Sango and Miroku are arguing with the Director to get their roles switched, doubt they will succed, their roles amuse the Director way too much. Shippo and Rin are... playing ... with a mop. Not even going to ask. The rest of the extras, with the exception of Naraku and Jaken who are tied up in the closet, went out to... umm.. somewhere.  
  
== == == == == == == == == == == == == == == == ==  
  
And so ends the first of many ending, so, review and tell me what you though


	3. Ending 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that involves Inuyasha. Nor the skit, who I have no idea who made the orignal idea up  
  
== == == == == == == == == == == == == == == == ==  
  
**The Prince:** Am I even sure I want to do this?. No... I don't think I do (starts edging away) (has stuff thrown at him by all the extras) FINE!. (mutters something about 'improvising') (jumps over to King) HAVE IT AT YOU SCURVEY KNAVE!!. (waves sword in the King's face)  
  
**The King:** W..t...f?.  
  
**The Prince:** YOU HEARD ME!. STAND A FIGHT LIKE A.. PERSON!!.  
  
**The King:** And if I say no?.  
  
**The Prince:** Umm.... you say no?  
  
**The King:** Exactly!. Now I think I should explain to you now. If you plan on marrying my daughter, you must act a certian way- (continued for hours) -and that is that!.  
  
**The Prince:** (on ground) (twitch) (twitch)  
  
**The Queen:** (prods the Prince with their foot) I think you caused him brain damage  
  
**The Prince:** I am fine (hops up) That was an.. act, yes, that was an act.  
  
**The Queen & The King:** Sure, you keep thinking that  
  
**The Prince:** Was that an insult? (angry tic)  
  
**The Queen:** If it was, your clearly didn't get it.  
  
**The Prince:** (eye twitch) (shoves them down a mysteriously appearing hole in the ground) There seem to be a lot of those around  
  
**The King:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**The Queen:** NOT AGAIN!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
**The Prince:** oo  
  
**The Princess #1 & #2 (#2 played by Kikyo):** Uhum!  
  
**The Prince:** (turns) NO, there are two of them! (tries to run, but is stopped by cough.. magically appearing rope that tripped him) HEEELP ME!!!  
  
**The Princess #2:** Kinda of a wimp  
  
**The Princess #1:** Yeah... but have any other princes showed up sense the last one?  
  
**The Princess #2:** True, we scared him off  
  
**The Princess #1:** No... he pissed us off and we pushed him down a mysteriouly appearing square-shaped hole in the ground, remember, he got stuck.  
  
**The Princess #2:** Oh yeah... so, we gonna drag this one to the alter?  
  
**The Princess #1:** Why not?. I love his ears!  
  
**The Princess #1 & #2:** (ear tweak tweak)  
  
**The Prince:** Why is everyone so damn interested with my ears?  
  
**The Princess #1:** Sister, he just questioned us  
  
**The Princess #2:** He must pay (ties him up)

**( FIVE HOURS LATER )**  
  
**The Prince:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, WHAT DID YOU DO?!?! (stares in mirror)  
  
**The Princess #1 & #2:** A makeover! (happy smiles)  
  
**The Prince:** SAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
**The Princess's Nurse (played by Kaede):** There is no escape for ye (evil cackle)  
  
**Narrator:** And I think this a good time to end, we must not be too evil to the Prince. Wait, why not, I shall tell what he looks like- (is tackled by Inuyasha, now makeupless). Ok, I will not. OH SESSHOMARU (waves photo as she run) I HAVE BLACKMAIL!!! Teeheee... well, tune in for the next ending umm.... sometime  
  
== == == == == == == == == == == == == == == == ==  
  
SUGGESTIONS PLEASE PEOPLE!! (takes breath) Sorry, but I really do want suggestions.  
  
I am even planning on making one ending where I write part, then put a poll. Let the reviews choose which way it gose. Like a choose-your-own-adventure ending :P 


	4. Ending 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that involves Inuyasha. Nor the skit, who I have no idea who made the orignal idea up

I have my friend Eb to thank fer this idea (huggles Eb) Btw, she is SatanicRogue on ff.net, go read her stuff (waves rubber chicken)

Oh, the italics in this 'chapter' are what is on the signs =D

== == == == == == == == == == == == == == == == ==  
  
**The Narrator:** We shall now finish the play in a whole new way.  
  
**The Prince:** (holds up sign) _'I want to marry the Princess'._  
  
**The King:** (holds up sign) _'Good for you. Go away'._  
  
**The Prince:** (holds up another sign) _'No. I want to get married and be a nice husband... and have kids at some druken stage'._  
  
**The King:** (grabs card) (holds up his own sign) _'Go away'._  
  
**The Prince:** ....Where's my next card?.  
  
**The King:** (sweatdrop) _'Are you really that dense?'._  
  
**The Prince:** Where did you get a sign that says that?.  
  
**The King:** _'Marvel at the wonder of a... marker!'.  
_  
**The Prince:** (sweatdrop) (whispers) Ummm... we need to stay in character.  
  
**The King:** _'Bwhahahahahahahaha.... make me. THIS IS MY REVENGE ON THE DIRECTOR FOR GIVING ME THIS STUPID PART!!!!!!!!!!!!'._  
  
**The Director (played by Liz aka Shrew-hanyou):** DAMN IT SANGO, STAY IN CHARACTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
**The King:** _'Then why are you out here while we are filming/acting?'._  
  
**The Director:** (eye twitch) AND STOP WITH THE SIGNS!!.  
  
**The King:**_ 'I will not, not if they annoy you'._  
  
**The Director:** (through gritted teeth) Fine, I am not annoyed.  
  
**The King:**_ 'Liar!. It is too late to say your aren't cause I know ye are!!'._  
  
**The Director:** (eye twitch) (eye twitch) (eye twitch) (eye twitch) (eye twitch).  
  
**The King:** _'Now I shall laugh evilily. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!'.  
_  
**The Queen & The Prince:** ....  
  
**The Princess:** Has Sango finally snapped?.  
  
**The Prince:** I think so (nods) Oh, marry me?.  
  
**The Princess:** In real life or the play?. (dreamy eyes)  
  
**The Prince:** The play!.  
  
**The Queen:** Baka.  
  
**The Princess:** SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now I will marry you for the sake of the play.  
  
**The Prince:** ....ow, pain..  
  
**The Director:** AHHH!!!!!!! (pulling on hair).  
  
**The King:** _'BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'._  
  
**All except The Director & The King (that includes extras):** (sweatdrop).  
  
**The King:**_ 'Insert more evil laughter'._  
  
**The Director:** Wtf?.  
  
**The King:**_ 'I got tired of writing 'Bwha'._  
  
**The Director:** (anime fall).  
  
**The Narrator:** I only said it was a new way, didn't say it would make sense. Anyways, the Director and Sango and still arguing... Sango is still using signs. Miroku has joined her in what everyone is calling 'The Great Sign Assult'. It has been going on for five hours now.  
  
== == == == == == == == == == == == == == == == ==

MWH... erm, I mean BWHAHAHAHA!!. Yes, I had a load of fun writing this, hope ye laugh as much as I did when I was writing it :P


	5. Ending 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, if I did, I rather think ther series would suck... very badly. I shall just settle for writing fanfics and let the master write the REAL plotline. Nor do I own the original idea of the skit.  
  
Oh, all the underlined stuff in this 'chapter' is (cough) the people talking after they are dead  
  
**== == == == == == == == == == == == ==  
  
**

The Prince: (points sword at the King) (red.... paint sprays out) DIE!

The King: Ack, I am dead (falls over covered in red paint)

The Prince: Hmmmm... I have a bad feeling about this(walks over to Queen) Queen, I want to marry your daughter.

The Queen: Why didn't you ask my spouse instead of killing him?

The King: Why didn't you? (pause) HEY, you just called me 'him'!

The Queen: (ignored the King's indignant comment)

The Prince: Die already! (sprays more paint on the King)

The King: Yes, that is the way to get me to say yes

The Prince: oO You are suppose to be dead

The King: Just continue the play (waves hand)

The Prince: Ook (looks at script) (looks up) (sprays the Queen with red paint)

The Queen: What was that for?. You weren't supposed to kill me till _after_ we talked some

The Prince: Why is it so hard for you people to stay dead and not comment on my acting?!

The King: Because it annoys you?

The Queen: That sounds about right

The Prince: You are going to bring the wrath of the Dictator.... err the Director upon you

The King & The Queen: (look thoughtful)

The Queen: She is still mad about the signs

The King: It is her fault for giving us there parts, we muct somehow get them switched

The Queen: True

The Director: (trying not to yell and stuff off-set) (face resembling a sputtering beet)

The Prince: How about you just die already? (prods them with his foot)

The King: Hey!. Your nails hurt

The Prince: (prod prod)

The King: (grabs the Prince's foot) (flips him to the ground)

The Prince: Erg!. What the hell was that for?!

The King: I said your nails hurt

The Princess: Aren't I supposed to have been talked to by now?

The Queen: I suppose

The Princess: And shouldn't you be dead?

The Queen: I suppose

The Princess: Is that all you can say?

The Queen: I suppose

The Princess: .....

The King & The Prince: (still arguing loudly)

The Director: (attempting to pulling her hair out again) (looking up) WHY ME??.

Extra #7 (Sesshomaru): Because they enjoying tormenting you?.

The Director: But it is not fair! (anime crying, the waterfall things)

Extra #7: (edging away from the crazy human female)

The Director: (still crying) (stops suddenly)

The Prince & The King: (look at each other)

The King: Run?

The Prince: Sounds like a plan

The King & The Prince: (both turn tail and run as fast as they can)

The Director: They act as if they are afraid of me =D

All except The Director, The Prince & The King (that includes extras): (anime fall)

The Narrator: (coughcough) I can't for the life imange why (sarcastic)

The Director: I know!

The Princess: Is it just me or is the Director acting like a prep?

The Director: (rounds on the Princess) (steams coming out of ears) (evil, angry face) WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME???.

The Princess: Ummmm..... a prep-killer?

The Director: (calms down) (smile) Ok, that is fine

The Guard: What do we do now?

The Queen: Anyone up for pizza?

All: Sure!.

The Director: Naraku and Jaken, you must to collect Inuyasha and Sango, then go lock yourselves in a dark room somewhere, then slid the key out of the room under the door

Extras #6 & #9 (Naraku & Jaken): Oo

The Director: You heard me, now be off

Extras #6 & #9: (walks off)

The Director: Now, let's go!

The Narrator: I would give a normal ending speech thing, but I want pizza, so I shall just say- (pause) (looks at script) Are you serious? (hears a distant 'Yes!') (sweatdrop) Fine, I shall just say Peace, Love and Shiny. (runs off to catch up)  
  
== == == == == == == == == == ==  
  
Yeah, this was weird and I ALMOST feel sorry for Jaken and Naraku... not!. Sorry to people who like them, I don't really. I don't mind Kikyo, I just see her as a pitiful person with a very bad past, though I do hate her at times  
  
(winks) I must plug my newst story 'The Many Jobs of Inuyasha'   
  
Anyway, mind reviewing?. I got cookies and juice for all that so review (waves treats inticingly)


End file.
